


Subtle

by oreob1tch



Series: Feelings have left the chat [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pining, Smut, mention of other ships, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: When San said Hongjoong needed to meet that guy, he wasn't kidding. But San is also an asshole, this guy is tall and San likes to remind Hongjoong, that he's in fact, short as fuck.





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I'm back with yet another hohong fanfictions. Will i ever stop writing about these two? Probably not.  
> I wrote this on my phone, so beware, there's a high chance of typos. Also, English is not my first language. I might think I'm good at it,but heaven knows, I make some pretty stupid mistakes all the time. So please, excuse that.  
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy. If you do, feel free to leave kudos, or comment. That's completely up to you. :)

 

When San said Hongjoong needed to meet this guy, he wasn't kidding. San knows Hongjoong damn well, even better than Seonghwa, even though Hongjoong would never tell him that.  
But he was right, Hongjoong really did need to meet someone like him. But San is also an asshole and that's pretty much obvious because the guy is fucking tall and San likes to remind Hongjoong that he's, in fact, short as fuck. Not that San is any taller, but the younger made his peace with his height - something Hongjoong just can't do. And he's, once again, reminded of just how short he is when the giant of the boy walks up to them.

He hugs San and they smile at each other widely. Hongjoong also wants a hug.

  
"This is Yunho," San speaks up, eyes not leaving Yunho's pretty face. Hongjoong actually thinks he has a thing for him, for a second, before he remembers that San is pretty much whipped for his boyfriend and that Yeosang would probably kick his head off if he cheated.

  
"And this Hongjoong hyung, the musical prodigy I told you about," San points at Hongjoong - which is rude but he won't say anything. The oldest of the three outstretches his arm, ready to shake Yunho's giant hand when the older pulls him in for a hug. He's warm and smells nice - like cinnamon and apples. He actually kind of smells like apple pie. Not only does he look like a snack, he smells like one too.

  
"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Yunho says when he lets him go. Hongjoong immediately misses his warmth. Not that he would ever admit it. That he's so attracted to someone he just met. "San talked about you a lot. I heard you're a genius when it comes to music. That's awesome!" He's practically beaming. Hongjoong's heart skips few beats and makes one or two flips. He doesn't believe in this kind of things, people can't just fall for someone the moment they meet them. It doesn't work like this.  
Yet, he finds himself staring dumbly at Yunho's face and feels his ears turn red when the taller boy smiles at him and winks. He might not be in love with him but goddamn, he's really attracted to him.   
San wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively when they're leaving and Yunho hugs him once again. Hongjoong wants to slap him, but also wants to buy him a bottle of the finest wine as a thanks for introducing this beautiful human being to him.

  
It's been a long while since Hongjoong felt a need to get to know someone and it has been even longer since he actually liked someone, as a potential partner. He's determined to get close to Yunho. Real close.

  
***

  
Yunho, as it turns out, has a girlfriend. Hongjoong finds out by accident but in the end he's glad he found out before he could let himself have hope or, god forbid, ask Yunho out.

  
It's Monday morning, he woke up early and felt well rested. He thought it would be a great day for him, he was so wrong.

  
He walks into a coffee shop that's near the campus and pretty close to his apartment. He still has some time before his class starts, so he wants to treat himself with a cup of a good coffee.  
As he turns away from the counter, a paper cup in hand, he sees them, outside of the shop. He recognizes him immediately. His face is too cute to be someone else's. He doesn't know her but it's not like he knows everyone in this city, right.  
He wants to walk up to them and say hi, maybe even hug Yunho. But then the said boy leans down and kisses the girl. On the mouth. Hongjoong can literally hear his heart hitting the floor.

  
The girl then proceeds to leave and Yunho enters the shop. "Hyung!" He calls out at him when he notices him. He outstretches his arms, obviously going in for a hug. He's smiling at him, all pretty. The older boy hates it. Hongjoong moves aside and walks around him and to the exit. "Sorry, Yunho. Maybe next time. I'm running late to class!" He isn't.

  
He's so mad at San at this moment. He confronts him few hours later, when all of his classes are over and San has a lunch break. "I can't fucking believe you," he says, poking him in the chest instead of greeting him. San frowns, obviously confused.

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"No, I won't excuse you. What is wrong with you? You introduce him to me, getting my hopes up because he's the 'perfect guy for me', yet you don't bother to tell me that he has a girlfriend? Why would you do this to me, San?"

  
The younger boy's face falls. "A girlfriend?"

  
"Yes! I saw them this morning smooching in front of a coffee shop," he's not even angry anymore, he's just sad. "He's not even into guys, San, what the fuck."

  
"I didn't- hyung I had no idea," San plops down on a bench and tugs Hongjoong down next to him. "He's never talked about being in a relationship and he certainly didn't show any interest in girls." He sighs and Hongjoong feels like an ass. He's known San for long enough to know he wouldn't intentionally hurt him like this. "You really thought that I'd do this to you?"  
Hongjoong shakes his head.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm just... Disappointed, I guess. I really like him, you know." They only hung out few times, it's always been them and San, never just the two of them, yet Hongjoong always had a good time, at least he got to know him a little better. And with every lunch break they spent together, he liked him more and more. But here's where he draws the line. He can't let himself get hurt like this. He's done with pining for straight boys, he's had enough of that in high school.

  
"How do I even face him now," Hongjoong sighs, hiding his face with his palms.

  
"You did nothing wrong. Neither did he. He wasn't leading you on or anything. That's just how he is. You can face him like you would before you found out. Yunho's a really good friend. Don't let your feelings ruin that," Yeosang plops between the two of them, cuddling up to San. "I heard you two talking as I was walking up to you." He explains. Hongjoong nods. He knows he's right.

  
"Well. I better go home. I have an assignment to finish," he pats Yeosang's thigh and stands up. "Have fun, you two."

  
"Hyung," San grabs his hand. "Are you sure it was his girlfriend?"

  
"They were kissing," Hongjoong says, "It was pretty obvious."

  
"Yeosang used to kiss girls before he started dating me," San retorts. Yeosang punches him in the shoulder.   
"Because I'm bisexual, you wallnut. It has nothing to do with being taken."

  
***

  
Admittedly, getting shitfaced because of a broken heart isn't the best idea. It's not even a good idea. Yeosang was right, Yunho wasn't leading Hongjoong on, he was just being friendly.  
It's not his fault Hongjoong went to bed every night imagining cuddling him, holding his hand, kissing him.

  
Now, he still imagines that almost every night but on top of it, he's an ass and ignores Yunho. He ignores his texts and makes up stupid excuses to leave every time they bump into each other on the campus.  
San noticed and he's not very happy about it, because Yunho is his friend and Hongjoong is being unreasonable. And he knows, he really does, but he needs to make sure he's fine with being just friends with Yunho before pursuing an actual friendship with him. He doesn't want to pretend or be fake.

  
But because San is an actual spawn of Satan, he brings Yunho to the party. And Hongjoong isn't a monster, he's not going to kick Yunho out of his apartment for being straight. He's definitely going to kick San's ass later though.

  
"Oh. Yunho. Hi."

  
The taller boy pulls him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Hyung!" Hongjoong kind of can't breathe but he's not going to complain or pull away. Yunho smells nice, like he always does, and he's warm and beautiful and Hongjoong is not over him. At all.  
"I thought you were avoiding me," he pouts and Hongjoong almost dies then and there.

  
"I wasn't, sorry. I was just busy," he lied.

  
"Busy?" Yunho arches his brows. "With what?"

  
Crap. "I do freelance work. And I have a part time job in the city library. That's how I can afford to have my own apartment." And it's not a lie, not entirely. He does have a part time job and does freelance work but that's definitely not why he was ignoring the younger. He's an awful human being. "But hey! You're here now, we can hang out!" He hands him a shot glass and pours some of the tequila he bought. He's not going to feel that bad if they're both drunk.

  
***

  
It all goes to shit around two in the morning. Most of Hongjoong's friends are gone, except for Seonghwa and Wooyoung, who still looks a little shaken up and Hongjoong is too drunk to know or even care why.   
He's sitting on the couch, with Yunho plastered to his side, one of his legs thrown over Hongjoong's.

  
"We should go," Seonghwa tells him. He's sober because he's the designated driver for Wooyoung. At least Hongjoong can be sure that they're going to get home safely.

  
"Text me when you get to your dorm," he says, mostly out of habit, he's not really going to check his messages.  
When the door clicks shut behind them, it finally dawns on Hongjoong that he's alone with Yunho.  
The taller boy is drunk, but not out of his mind. He's learning against Hongjoong, head on his shoulder.   
He took off his hoodie and Hongjoong can see his biceps peaking from his short sleeves. Hongjoong kind of wants Yunho to choke him.

  
"Want to stay the night?" he asks, because he knows that Yunho lives quite far and he's not sending him into the night in this state. He can sleep on the couch. It may not be big enough for him but it's still comfortable and way better than getting robbed.

  
"Thank god, I thought you wouldn't ask," Yunho exclaims, cupping Hongjoong's face and pulling him in for a kiss. He licks into his mouth almost immediately and Hongjoong lets out a pitiful sound.  
There has been a huge misunderstanding, this is definitely not what Hongjoong meant. He doesn't even understand how could Yunho interpret it like this. He's taken and straight.  
Well as straight as a boy kissing another boy can get.  
But Hongjoong is stupid and he still likes him, so he's not going to say anything. Instead, he climbs on Yunho's lap and kisses him harder.  
He wants to blame it on the alcohol but he knows damn well he'd to the same thing sober.

  
Yunho slides his hands under his shirt, stroking his back and Hongjoong shivers as goosebumps rise on his skin.  
Yunho tastes like tequila and orange juice, for some reason, but to Hongjoong, it's addictive.  
He tangles his fingers in Yunho's hair, pressing his chest even closer to the younger boy's.  Their crotches rub against each other and Yunho lets out a shaky moan at that. Hongjoong takes that opportunity to bite down his lower lip, swiping his tongue over it immediately after, and grinds his hips down again.

  
Yunho grabs him by his butt, squeezing almost painfully. "Jesus Christ, hyung." He breathes out. "You want this?"

  
Hongjoong just nods. He doesn't dare to speak because then he'd ask Yunho about his girlfriend and he's selfish and wants him for himself for now. Even if that's all he can get.  
Yunho gets back to kissing him, this time, on his neck. It's like he knows Hongjoong through and throughout, knows exactly where his weak spot is, right below his right ear, and he bites down gently, swiping his tongue in lazy circles, before sucking on the soft skin gently, but still hard enough to leave a mark. Hongjoong whimpers, the thought of being marked up by Yunho turns him on more than it should.

  
He tugs on Yunho's hair which makes the younger boy groan, and he pulls away, pulling Hongjoong's shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless. "You're beautiful," he whispers, really quiet, as if it's a secret. As if Hongjoong shouldn't even hear. But he does and it makes a flush spread down his neck and chest.  
Yunho immediately leans down and starts kissing him all over his chest, massaging his nipples with his thumbs. His hands are huge and cover a big part of Hongjoong's torso as he's holding him and Hongjoong loves it.

  
He arches his back, moaning quietly. He's never really been vocal in bed - or in this case, on a couch - and this is the most he can do. Which is good, because he doesn't have to worry about noise complaints from his neighbors.

  
Yunho lies him on the couch and moves down his torso to his navel, kissing around his bellybutton and sucking bruises on his protruding hipbones. "You should gain some weight. You're so tiny," Yunho mumbles into his lower belly and Hongjoong snorts out a laugh because it tickles.

  
"I'm not tiny," he then pouts and looks down on his crush who looks up at him. He quickly kisses the pout away and starts unzipping his pants.  
They're really going to do it, Hongjoong realizes. He's actually going to get laid.

  
Yunho showers every inch of him with kisses and attention. As soon as his pants are off, he starts kissing his inner thighs, sucking hickeys into them, marking him up like damn dog. Hongjoong gets off on that.

  
"If I suck your dick, will you be able to come again when I'm inside you?" Yunho asks and Hongjoong chokes on air.

  
"I-... Yes." He's still young, he can get it up again pretty quickly. Also, this is Yunho for God's sake, the mere thought of having his dick inside him makes him even harder.

  
"Thank god," he smirks and pushes his boxers down his thighs and off. Then he lies between his thighs that are spread obscenely wide. Hongjoong bites his lip when he feels Yunho's tongue on his dick. He flattens his tongue against the underside and drags it up to the tip, only to stop at the crown, teasing his sensitive spot. Hongjoong grabs at the couch cushions, already breathing hard. He's trying not to think about that Yunho seems to know what he's doing. Beginner's luck.

  
The taller of the two takes the tip of Hongjoong's cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as his tongue circles around it. He's doing wonders to him.  
Losing all of his self-control, he bucks up into Yunho's mouth and whimpers when he hits the back of the other boy's mouth, gagging him a little. It doesn't discourage him though, on the contrary, he seems even more enthusiastic.  
Hongjoong is already close, really close, and he's trying to push Yunho off, tugging on his hair and mumbling "close- close, get off-" but the younger ignores him entirely. Hongjoong loses it when Yunho presses his thumb against his hole, not trying to get in, just a dull pressure, and he cums into Yunho's mouth, whimpering pathetically, legs shaking.  
Yunho moves to hover over him, and kisses him feverishly. He tastes like cum and faint remnants of alcohol. He cringes at the taste and makes a mental note of eating healthier.

  
"You okay?" Yunho giggles, kissing him all over his cheeks. Hongjoong would be disgusted because he's getting his spunk everywhere, but he's too content and spent to complain.

  
"You sucked my soul out of me," he mumbles and Yunho barks out a laugh. "I tried."

  
He's holding Hongjoong to his chest, giving him time to calm down.

  
"Wanna fuck?" The older asks, trying to sound seductive, but yawns in the middle of the sentence. Yunho shakes his head, smiling. "Maybe next time."  
With that, he picks him up, bridal style, and carries him to his bedroom, placing him gently on his bed. Hongjoong rubs his eyes sleepily, looking up at his crush with a pout. "You're still hard."

  
"And you are tired. I'm not into that. Sleep. I'll take care of it in the shower."

  
Hongjoong hums, his eyes already closed. He falls asleep almost immediately.

He wakes up alone.

  
Not that he didn't expect that. He knows that Yunho works on Saturday and Sunday and it's Saturday now. Almost noon.

  
But it's not just because of his job, Hongjoong knows. He feels like shit. What happened the previous night was great. And it was fun while it lasted. But Hongjoong never wanted to be in a way of a relationship and he's never going to forgive himself for not stopping Yunho.

  
His poor girlfriend probably has no idea that her boyfriend cheated. Or maybe she does know. Maybe they love each other so much Yunho told her and they talked it out.

  
He can't face him now. They did a bad, bad thing. And Hongjoong has no fucking self-control around the taller boy.

  
If he wants to move on, he must stop hanging out with him for the time being.

  
***

  
"Oh my god," Seonghwa plops down on his couch,face down. Hongjoong makes a face. If only he knew what happened at the spot where his face is now.

  
Even though Hongjoong scrubbed the damn couch, the memory is still there. Gross.

  
"What now?" He rolls his eyes. His best friends turns around, arm over his eyes, for the dramatic effect. Hongjoong ignores him as he pours hot water into his mug. He can't deal with this shit so early in the morning.

  
"He'll be the death of me," Seonghwa mutters. "I don't know what he wants anymore. He keeps holding my hand, Hongjoong. My hand!"

  
"Jesus, Seonghwa. What are you, eleven? It doesn't mean he wants you to bend him over!" Hongjoong laughs. But Wooyoung is kinda dumb. So maybe, it does. Who knows. They really are a good match, those two.

  
"He kissed me, yesterday," the older admits. "A good night kiss, apparently."

  
"Did you make out?" He stirs his coffee, adding three spoonfuls of sugar. So much for eating healthier.

  
"No. It was just a smooch. On the cheek," Seonghwa is blushing at this point.

  
"Oh my god, you are eleven!"

  
"Shut the fuck up," Seonghwa throws a pillow at him but it lands good four feet away from him. Pathetic. "You're the one to talk. Did you call Yunho?"

  
Hongjoong winces at the name. No, he did not call him. He's not planning to, either. He knows he's ruining his chances to have a decent friendship with him but he just can't face him right now.

  
It's been five days since he held the stupid party in his apartment, five full days since they hooked up. On Monday, Yunho actually texted him. He wanted to meet up but Hongjoong ignored it, drowning himself in self pity and peanut butter ice cream.  He's also ignoring San these days. Because San is Yunho's friend and he probably told him what had happened between them. He can imagine San's mad at him. He's mad at himself too.

  
"It's different."

  
"How is it different?" Seonghwa snorts. "We're both pining and not getting any.

  
"You know that Wooyoung is into guys. Yunho has a girlfriend. I know, I know, he could be bisexual, hell, I am bi too. But... How do I know that? For all I know, I could've been just an experiment, a way to fullfil his secret gay dream. He didn't even want me to touch him," he says, pushing his overly sweet coffee away. He doesn't want it anymore. Seonghwa looks at him, sad.

  
"Joong-"

  
"I'm fine," the shorter boy stops him before he could say anything else. "Let's go. The class starts soon."

  
***

  
He's not okay. He's really not okay. He can barely focus at work. He stopped taking commissions  because he wouldn't do his best.

  
Stupid Yunho with his stupid mouth and stupid smile.

  
San corners him few days later. It's been two weeks since that stupid party. Not that Hongjoong counts the days or anything.

  
"You're an ass," San says. No greeting whatsoever.

  
"I'm still your hyung," he sighs, already tired of the conversation.

  
"You're an ass, hyung. Stop being bitter and man up. Talk to him for fucks sake."

  
"I have nothing to tell him. We're not that good of friends," Hongjoong shrugs. San rolls his eyes. "Yeah. And I can see why. You fucking suck." It's mean. And fucking unfair to Hongjoong. He's got hurt too. He wasn't the only one involved, even though Yunho clearly makes it seem like that's the case.

  
"You could at least tell him you don't want to have anything to do with him." With that, he grabs Yeosang's hand and drags his boyfriend away. Hongjoong almost starts crying.

  
***

  
"You wanted to talk?"

  
Yunho looks up, startled. "Hongjoong-ssi!"

  
Ouch. Hongjoong internally winces. "You used to call me hyung," he mutters. Yunho closes the book in front of him and puts it back into his backpack.  
"Yeah, well you used to not ignore me. Oh wait, that's not true. You avoided me before,too."

  
And Hongjoong deserves it. He deserves all of this, but it still hurts.

  
"You know, you could've just told me you were not interested. I'd get if you just wanted this to be one time thing. But this was fucking rude and I don't deserve this," Yunho stands up. "I don't wanna talk about this in the library. Come with me."  
He drags him out of there, grip tight on his forearm.

  
"Yunho," he speaks up, his own voice betraying him.

  
"Look, I know you're way out of my league, okay? I'm aware. You're fucking gorgeous, and I'm just me. But... You could've told me. I thought we were friends." Yunho sighs, letting go of Hongjoong's arm.

  
"My.. what? What are you talking about? You're the one out of my league, you're fucking straight and have a girlfriend, Jesus Yunho!"

  
The taller stops in his tracks. He turns around to look the older in the eyes. "What are you even talking about? I'm as gay as it gets. And I certainly don't have a girlfriend. Why would you think so?"

  
"I saw you two kissing. In front of the coffee shop. Stop lying to me, please." He's tired of this, of feeling like shit and like he's always the bad one.

  
"That... that wasn't my girlfriend. Jesus, hyung why didn't you just ask? It's my roommate's sister. She noticed a guy was following her and we met up in front of the coffee shop. I waited with her until my roommate showed up, they have classes together, and kissed her so the guy would think she's taken."

  
Hongjoong feels dumb. Really fucking dumb. "But you-"

  
"I what? Did you really think I'd suck your dick if I was into girls? And taken? You really think that low of me?"

  
Hongjoong's running out of arguments. "You didn't want me to touch you."

  
"Hyung," Yunho sounds like he wants to punch him. It's almost scary. "You were tired. I wanted you to get some rest."

  
Hongjoong almost starts crying. "But-"

  
"No, shut up. I texted you few days later, I wanted to ask you out! You're so fucking beautiful and I wanted to take you out on a date since day one."

  
Hongjoong is stupid. Really stupid. "You could be lying."

  
"I could be," Yunho nods. "And I'm not going to beg you to believe me. I'm saying the truth though. And I still care about you a lot, hyung. I still like you."

  
"Wanna..." Hongjoong's sweating, his hands are clammy and he wants to run away screaming. But he's had enough of hiding and waiting and ignoring his own feelings. "Wanna go on a date?"

  
"No," Yunho shakes his head and Hongjoong can hear his heart breaking. The taller notices his expression and panics.  "Wait no, I... Be my boyfriend?" He blurts out, red in the face. "We already established we like each other very much,right? Let's skip that, then. Be my boyfriend,hyung."

  
***

  
"Finally," San says, as Hongjoong sits down on the bench, taking his lunch out.  "You're late."

  
"As if you mind. I saw you and Yeosang smooching here just before we arrived," Hongjoong rolls his eyes. Yunho reaches into his lunch box and grabs a piece of bell pepper that fell out of his sandwich. The older swats his hand away. "Don't touch my food, you didn't wash your hands."

  
"You didn't seem to mind this morning, when I had my fingers in your mouth," Yunho shrugs, happily munching on the vegetable. Hongjoong widens his eyes in horror, San gags and Yeosang laughs.

  
"You know what? I think I liked you two better when you weren't dating," he mumbles, sipping on his apple juice like a preschooler.

  
"Luckily, we don't give a damn," Yunho retorts and Hongjoong laughs, highly amused by San's hurt expression, snuggling into Yunho's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tt! we can talk there if you wanna! (@ _candystyx_)


End file.
